A crawler crane of the type mentioned at the beginning is known from DE 20 2006 002 023 U1. Booms of such crawler cranes can operate at their nominal load only when the undercarriage with the crawler supports is positioned on a plane that virtually does not deviate from the horizontal. This requires a time-consuming and expensive preparation of a basic operating position of the known crawler crane through grading operations.